1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interface method and system, and more particularly to an electric guitar interface method and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional electric guitars use potentiometers for controlling volume and tone, and a switch for determining which pickups of an electric guitar (e.g., bridge, middle, neck) are to be used. These traditional interfaces are typically placed on the body of the guitar face out of the way of a player's hand that moves a guitar pick across the guitar strings. Guitar players must learn to play the strings in a particular way to avoid bumping the knobs and switch used to control volume, tone, and pickup settings. At a more advanced level, a guitar player can adjust volume, tone, and pickup while playing their guitar, but such movement involves being able to reach down to find the mechanical interface for the knob or switch, moving the knob or switch in the appropriate amount, and returning the controlling hand to playing the guitar. Such movements may be too difficult for novice or intermediate players to attempt, and may limit the ability of even advanced guitar players to modify volume and tone and pickups while playing the guitar.